


Confession

by TheWhiteLily



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-21
Updated: 2006-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiteLily/pseuds/TheWhiteLily
Summary: Bless me, Father, for I have sinned.





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Crosspost of an old work. One of a series of eight drabbles based on the dictionary definitions of the prompt "Lapse".
> 
>  **Lapse,** _noun (3):_ an example or period of bad behaviour from somebody who normally behaves well

_Bless me, Father, for I have sinned. It has been two years since my last confession._

"I won't go back on our agreement. We'll go legitimate, no matter the cost."

She looked unconvinced.

"We _will_. Now, don't hold anything back, tell me what happened while I was missing. Is Arty all right? And are we so desperately poor?"

"Don't worry about money," she said, refusing eye contact. "We're still billionaires."

"Impossible! We sank everything into the Murmansk venture!"

"Our son," she told him grimly, "has been busy."

_These are my sins: through my actions, another has been led into temptation._


End file.
